


Dumb Bunny

by brokensmolder



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensmolder/pseuds/brokensmolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute one-shot fic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Bunny

“Look, all I'm saying is the last time we had a 23-19, it turned out to be a false alarm,” Nick said as they walked down the drab hallway of an apartment building in Sahara Square. He stuck a claw down his collar and pulled it out to get some air; the heat was sweltering. “And I'm starting to shed prematurely, so if we could wrap this one up quick I'd be mighty appreciative.”

Judy looked up from her step beside him, frowning with an eyebrow raised. “Stop being such a baby. You swore to protect and serve, right?” She smiled as they reached the apartment door, and her paw rapped on it with authority. “ZPD, responding to an emergency call!”

There wasn't any answer, and the police exchanged glances. “See, Nick? Suspicious, don't you think?”

“Yeah, yeah, Carrots.” He knocked on the door himself. “ZPD, open up!”

There was no sound for a long moment, then a very loud blast rang inside. Immediately, Judy was on her walkie. “Gunshots fired at 1975 East Carthay, apartment A113, officers in pursuit.” She looked up at Nick, who nodded, and he opened the door cautiously as she pulled her gun from its holster. 

The room was dark, all the windows covered to keep out the harsh Sahara sunlight. The apartment looked hardly used, very sparsely furnished, and no decor on the walls. There was a chemist's set on a table, reminding both officers of the lab they had busted on their first case together, when they had met. Rather than sheep, however, there lay an unconscious weasel on the floor. At the sight of the body, Judy hopped over to check on the victim. Drug dealer or not, he was a person, and she checked to see if he was okay while Nick continued to look around a little, just in case.

“We have an animal down, I repeat, a male weasel is down and in need of medical assistance,” the bunny said into her walkie.

The fox frowned down at his partner. “Carrots… I don't think Medical is going to be able to help that guy.”

Looking back up at him, Judy sighed. She never liked cases like this, but she knew that it would happen a lot more over the course of her career. She was just about to look back down at the body again to take evidence and call it in as a suicide, when she saw the shadows move behind Nick.

“Nick!” she cried out, jumping towards the fox.

The motion caught him off guard and he toppled as she ran into him, just as another gunshot rang through the room. He was unsure of what was going on, but the pain that exploded in his arm told him clearly that he had been shot. Judy continued to jump into action while her partner was left dazed on the floor. By the time his ears stopped ringing, she had the assailant knocked out on the ground and the weapon apprehended. He gathered his wits about him just as she clicked her handcuffs onto the now unconscious bobcat.

Gripping his arm, Nick tried to stand up, but collapsed back to the floor when he got lightheaded and his vision began to swim. He could feel the blood soaking his paw through his uniform sleeve, and the next second Judy was next to him. He hissed in pain but clenched his hand tighter on the wound, attempting to stem the flow.

“This is all my fault,” Judy said, her eyes wide and her nose twitching. Her ears were drooped behind her, so Nick knew that it must look really bad.

A dry chuckle left his throat. “You're a dumb bunny if you actually believe that. How could this be your fault?”

She chewed on her lip a little bit, a habit of hers that he found remarkably cute. “If I had been just a little quicker, I -”

He leaned forward so their noses were barely a couple inches apart.“Dumb. Bunny.” His nose was nearly touching hers now… Was he actually about to do this? Was she?

He wouldn't get to find out what would have happened next; the room was suddenly filled with emergency personnel. Before he knew it, he was being swept away into an ambulance and carted off to the hospital. Had what he thought was happening there really been about to happen? Or was that just the blood loss playing tricks on him?

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Nick came to the decision that his lightheadedness from being shot was to blame for thinking that Judy had been about to kiss him after being shot that day. Or had he been the one to… Both of them? Nah, had to be a hallucination. Things were back to normal, so the imagined near kiss had to be just that. Imagined.

“So, this scar is kinda sexy, right?” Nick said, raising an eyebrow at the officers nearby. His feet were propped up on his desk, and he leaned back casually, rolling his sleeve up to show the tigress nearby the hairless patch that had yet to grow back. “Hey, Molly, think I can get a girlfriend with this? Chicks dig cops, and battle scars, right?”

“What are you asking Molly for?” Judy asked, exasperated, from her desk across from his.Rolling her eyes, she closed the file she had in her hand and tossed it onto the “outgoing” pile on the corner of her desk. “Nobody cares about your stupid scar, and it's just your arm for cracker's sake.”

With a smirk, the fox put his feet down and he leaned forward in his chair. He put his chin in his paw and his elbow on the desktop, giving her one of his ridiculous looks. “Uh huh. So, if I did get a girl with it, you'd be wrong, right? How about we make a bet?”

“Pfft, yeah, okay,” she said, picking up the next file and slapping it forcefully to her ink blotter. She stared back at him with a challenging expression. “You have a day. One day.” She shrugged, then opened her file as though she didn't care. Why should she care, the dumb fox could do as he liked. “Get a girl to say something positive about that stupid scar, then we'll talk.”

Nick grinned at her, showing his canines as he smirked. “Challenge accepted.”

* * *

A few hours later, Nick came back into the precinct after lunch with a little spring in his step. He sat in his leather chair and spun it around, then stopped it and stared down the rabbit across from him. “Well, guess who's got a date tonight?”

“Wait. What?” she said in shock, looking at him with wide eyes. “That stupid scar bit actually worked?”

“What, you had no faith in me?” he asked, a sarcastic tone to his voice. “Please, I can charm the tail off any vixen in this city.”

Judy scoffed at the phrasing, but she worked in a police department. Nick could definitely have phrased that wayyy worse. “Well, I have to meet her, or it didn't happen.” She smirked back at him, mocking his pose from earlier, her cheek in her paw and elbow on her desk. She looked extremely skeptical. 

“Oh, ouch, you have so little faith in me that you think I would make up a girl just to win fifty bucks?” Nick put a hand to his chest and looked as though her words had hurt him.

“We never set a price on our bet, Dumb Fox,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “But actually… Yes, that statement is accurate.”

He gripped his chest, like a stab of pain ran through him. “Ugh. You wound me, Carrots.” Judy just looked back at him humorlessly. “Anyway, we are having dinner tonight at Remy’s Bistro, you are sooo welcome to come spy on me.”

* * *

The stakeout was pretty boring by herself, but she stuck it out. She had to see if this fox that Nick supposedly met was worthy of dating her partner. She wouldn't stand for it if she was any less than perfect for her best friend. She didn't think she would be. Being late was only the first thing counting against the girl. Surely she wouldn't be smart enough, or pretty enough, or something enough to stand up to Judy's high standards. And the more she thought about it, the more Judy protested this date happening in the first place. Nick was funny, and sweet, and charming, and brave, and…

Oh. Oh no. That's why she had been against this entire thing.

Forty-five minutes after their date was supposed to start, this vixen of his was still a no show. Nick had progressively looked more and more miserable as the night had gone on. For another ten minutes, Judy wrestled with herself. Should she go in there and apologize for the fact that his date had never shown? Or maybe even tell him how she… No, that was not going to happen.

“So… I'm sorry.” She had taken the high road and went inside to apologize for both the spying and the no show date. 

Nick brought his bright green eyes to meet her violet ones. “What do you have to be sorry for, Carrots?”

“I thought you were lying but you looked so broken hearted while waiting and she didn't show and…” Wait… Was he smiling? “What are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing. My date’s here, that's all.” He shrugged and stood up.

Looking around, Judy tried to spot the vixen that had been so late to meet her best friend, and she was going to tell her off about it. No one stood up her partner on her watch. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Unfortunately, she couldn't see another fox in the entire restaurant. “Nick, I don't see any -” Turning back, Judy was stunned to see Nick looking at her, a rose extended toward her. “W-what are you doing?”

His smile got even bigger. “Giving a rose to my date.” 

“Look, I'm sorry she didn't show up, but I -” she began to protest, but was cut short by Nick's lips suddenly stemming her speech by pressing against hers.

When he pulled back, he smirked at her. “You really are a dumb bunny.”


End file.
